


Gwen, Morgana & Merlin: Merlin Steampunk AU

by yue_ix



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Awesome Gwen, Awesome Morgana, Drawing, Fanart, Gen, Motorcycles, Wings, mechanic Gwen, winged Merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-04
Updated: 2009-09-04
Packaged: 2017-12-08 05:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/757623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yue_ix/pseuds/yue_ix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>3 fanarts done on the theme of a Merlin steampunk universe. Groups "Mechanic!Gwen for the Party", "Steam!Morgana" and "Merlin & Morgana, nowhere to be found" sketches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwen, Morgana & Merlin: Merlin Steampunk AU

This first one was made for a [Camelot-fleet Merlin party](http://camelot-fleet.dreamwidth.org/5848.html), working with Miakun's request for "mechanic!Gwen with coveralls and a wrench" and everyone's enthusiasm for Merlin Steampunk universes. <3

(Done on MangaStudio and textured/coloured in Photoshop)

* 

After which, Miakun wrote a series of great steampunk fics (now removed, no links, sorry!); and aeroport_art drew [sexy flyboy!Arthur](http://aeroport-art.livejournal.com/97065.html#cutid1) and impish!Merlin. In order to bribe everyone into pursuing this arc, I made a Messenger!Morgana. 

  
(Done in ball-point pen, coloured via Photoshop)

*  
And the universe continued to grow. :)

"Morgana and Merlin bailed out of the ball right after the toast, and only came back to finish the champagne."


End file.
